Pejantan dan Pemalu
by punya-daddy-becal
Summary: Siwon x Kyuhyun  WonKyu  - Ketika burung Siwon dan Kyuhyun bertemu. Warning: underaged Kyuhyun. Ini bukan fic serius. Isinya hanya smut dan kenorakan saja haha. Baca dan tanggung jawab sendiri ya.
1. Chapter 1

**Pejantan dan Pemalu**

**(Part 1)**

**Siwon x Kyuhyun**

**Rating: NC 17 **

**Summary: Ketika burung Siwon dan Kyuhyun bertemu. **

**Warning: underaged Kyuhyun.**

**Note: Ini isinya hanya smut dan kenorakan saja haha. Baca dan tanggung jawab sendiri ya.**

Cho Kyuhyun namanya, 15 tahun umurnya dan putih kulitnya. Bila malu, warna pink selalu muncul menghiasi pipinya yang bulat itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti buah persik. Anak pintar yang pemalu ini hampir tidak punya teman di sekolahnya. Di rumahnya pun ia hanya berbicara seperlunya dengan suara yang pelan dan wajah yang selalu menunduk. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berbicara lebih dari 2 kalimat, kecuali saat seorang guru menyuruhnya untuk membacakan text book. Waktu istirahat pun selalu ia habiskan di perpustakaan, ditemani dengan keheningan, buku sastra dan bekal makan siangnya. Kyuhyun begitu menikmati hidupnya yang begitu sepi dan tenang, walaupun tanpa kehadiran seorang teman. Ataupun pacar. Kata 'ciuman pertama' pun sama sekali tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya, apalagi sex.

Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Choi Siwon.

Choi Siwon, seorang mahasiswa pemalas dengan nilai yang selalu jatuh terjun bebas dari semester ke semester dan karir model yang melejit dari waktu ke waktu. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 22 tahun, wajahnya yang tampan rupawan telah menghiasi berbagai iklan di majalah dan TV, termasuk TV yang sedang menyala di rumah Kyu.

Kyu mengernyitkan wajahnya saat melihat Siwon keluar dari kolam renang dan kamera dengan sengaja menyorot perutnya yang berkotak-kotak. Kyu meringis sebal kemudian memindahkan channel TV ke sebuah acara dokumenter mengenai budaya Korea yang sangat membosankan untuk para remaja. Semua remaja, kecuali Kyu, yang ajaibnya malah menyukai acara TV yang serius dan membosankan seperti siaran langsung rapat para menteri dan wakil rakyat. Bukan karena pembicaraannya yang menarik tapi karena acara itu begitu tenang untuk dinikmati ketika makan.

Ketenangan Kyu tak berlangsung lama saat ia mendengar suara hak sepatu yang membahanan. Mata Kyu membelalak dan ia langsung melihat ke kanan-kiri seperti binatang kecil yang panik dan hendak mencari tempat persembunyian. Saat itu, pintu rumah terbuka dengan brutal, memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik yang sangat gaya.

"Kyuuu~!" Wanita itu berteriak sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Melihat itu Kyu semakin panik dan hendak berlari ke kamarnya. Apesnya, bakat olahraga Kyu sama sekali tidak ada, sehingga tanpa perlu mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya, wanita cantik itu berhasil menangkap Kyu. "Mau kemana kamu, anak manis?"

Wanita tersebut memeluk Kyu dan membekap wajah Kyu ke kedua dadanya yang montok. Kyu berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan wanita itu. "Noona, aku gak bisa napas!"

Si cantik itu malah mengencangkan pelukannya sambil tertawa. "Adikku sombong sekali, sih?"

"Ahra Noona, aku bener-bener gak bisa napas!" Kyu megap-megap. Wanita yang ternyata bernama Ahra itu merengut lalu dengan setengah hati melepas Kyu. Kyu yang wajahnya memerah, langsung menarik napas panjang.

Ahra kemudian melempar dirinya ke sofa dan menaruh kedua kakinya ke atas meja. Melihat sepatu yang kotor itu ada di atas meja, Kyu langsung menurunkan kedua kaki Ahra kembali ke lantai. "Noona, sepatu kamu kan kotor!"

Ahra tertawa kecil, "Adikku, kenapa kamu gila kebersihan banget, sih? Jangan-jangan jenis kelamin kita kebalik! Harusnya kamu lahir jadi cewek dan aku jadi cowok!"

Kyu manyun, "Aku cowok!"

Ahra lalu mengarahkan dan menekankan kakinya ke selangkangan Kyu. Saking kagetnya, Kyu sampai mental. "Cowok mana ada yang tititnya sekecil kamu?"

Warna merah kembali menghiasi wajah Kyu, ia merasa malu mendengar kata tak senonoh yang keluar dari mulut kakak perempuannya. "Cewek mana ada yang mulutnya kotor kayak Noona?"

Melihat wajah merah Kyu, Ahra malah semakin ingin menggodanya. "Biarin kasar, yang penting dadaku gede! Gak kayak kamu burungnya kecil!"

Wajah Kyu semakin memerah dan ia berteriak nyaring. "Punya aku gak kecil!"

"Oh, ya? Mana sini lihat?" Ahra langsung berdiri dari sofa dan menomprok Kyu yang sedang lengah. Keduanya jatuh ke lantai dan tubuh Ahra yang lebih tinggi dan besar menimpa tubuh Kyu yang masih belum tumbuh dengan sempurna. Karena Kyu melawan, Ahra langsung menyerang kedua sisi pinggang Kyu dengan menggelitikinya. Walaupun ingin berteriak protes, Kyu malah tertawa geli hingga air mata keluar dari matanya. Serangan Ahra terus berlanjut hingga Kyu merasa lemas. Ahra langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuka kancing celana Kyu. Kyu melenguh terkejut dan sebelum ia sempat menahan celananya, Ahra sudah menarik celana Kyu, beserta dengan celana dalam putihnya.

Mata Ahra membelalak, terpaku pada sesuatu yang berada di antara kaki Kyu. Kyu pun terdiam, tak bisa bereaksi. Suasana hening, hanya ada suara percakapan dari TV yang sudah terlupakan. Tak lama, mulut Ahra yang menganga lebar kemudian menutup, hampir membentuk garis lurus. Ahra menutup mulutnya, mencoba untuk menutupi ekspresi wajahnya, tapi Kyu tahu bahwa kakaknya yang kejam itu sedang menahan tawa. "Aku kan masih 15 tahun! Nanti juga kalo udah 17 tahun, burungku pasti membesar kok!"

Mendengar ucapan Kyu, tawa Ahra pun langsung menjatuhkan seluruh badannya ke lantai dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat reaksi Ahra, Kyu langsung merasa sangat malu dan kalau bisa, ia ingin membuat lubang tikus dan mengumpat di dalamnya. Dengan mulut manyun dan mata berkaca-kaca, Kyu menarik celananya. Saat itu, Ahra dengan sigap menahan celana Kyu dan mengambil celana dan celana dalamnya. Kyu berteriak dan mencoba merebut celananya kembali tetapi Ahra sudah keburu berdiri dan berlari mengelilingi rumah, dengan Kyu yang mencoba mengejarnya tanpa celana. Suara tawa Ahra dan teriakan protes Kyu meramaikan rumah tersebut. Dengan lihainya Ahra berlari menaiki tangga tanpa mencopot sepatu hak tingginya. "Kalo kamu gak bisa ambil celana dalem kamu, besok aku kasih liat ke tetangga sama temen-temenku lho!" Kyu yang berlari dengan susah-payah, tak mampu membuka mulutnya untuk menyahuti ucapan Ahra.

Mereka masuk dan keluar ke dalam setiap kamar atau ruangan yang ada di rumah itu. Hingga akhirnya Kyu terkulai lemas di lantai dengan napas terengah-engah. "Noona jahat!"

"Ohoho! Memang!" Ahra menjawab dengan sombong , dengan sebelah tangan yang berkacak ke pinggang, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi memutar-mutar celana Kyu. Ahra merasa puas, seolah sedang berdiri di puncak kemenangan. Baginya, kebahagiaan adalah keluarga, shopping, pergi ke salon dan terakhir menjahili Kyu.

Kyu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan kesal hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu yang membuat Ahra menoleh ke arah pintu. Ahra bergegas menuju pintu dan Kyu kembali panik. "Noona tunggu! Jangan buka pintu dulu!"

Terlambat. Pintu sudah dibuka oleh Ahra. Yang terlintas di kepala Kyu saat itu hanya mengambil bantal sofa dan menutupi burung kecilnya. Saat Kyu menoleh, ia melihat seorang lelaki tampan yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan gaya bagaikan seorang model. Tapi pada kenyataannya, laki-laki itu memang seorang model yang terkenal, yang diperebutkan oleh semua agency dan digila-gilai oleh para wanita. Kecuali Ahra.

"Oh, ini dia si modal tampang."

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak senang dengan sapaan Ahra yang tak biasa itu. "Yah! Apa kamu nggak ada sapaan lain?"

"Si ganteng yang bodoh?" Ahra menjawab dengan santai. Siwon menggeram kesal dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tak jadi saat melihat Kyu yang sedang berdiri di ruang tamu sambil memegangi bantal, menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang Siwon yakin tak mengenakan apa-apa. Siwon menoleh ke Ahra dan baru menyadari bahwa temannya sedang memegang celana dan celana dalam milik laki-laki. "Apa aku mengganggu? Aku bisa bali lagi-"

Ucapan Siwon terputus saat Ahra tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ahra kemudian memukul dada Siwon dengan celana dalam Kyu. "Jangan mikir macem-macem! Dia adikku!"

Siwon mengucapkan kata 'Oh' tanpa suara. Ahra lalu mempersilakan Siwon masuk ke dalam. "Ayo, masuk!"

Siwon masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menatap Kyu yang masih tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Ia memandangi bocah di hadapannya dari atas sampai bawah. Karena malu, Kyu memalingkan wajahnya dan memandangi kakinya.

"Hey, Kyu, jangan nunduk aja. Kenalin, ini Siwon. Sebenarnya dia senior aku, tapi karena bodoh, jadinya kita seangkatan."

Siwon melotot ke Ahra tapi Ahra hanya menyengir. "Nah, Siwon, ini adik laki-lakiku yang manis!" Ahra merangkul bahu Kyu, "Dia pinter tapi sayang burungnya kecil!"

Kyu dan Siwon sama-sama terkejut dengan penjelasan Ahra. Kyu yang merasa keisengan Ahra sudah keterlaluan langsung menepis tangan Ahra dari bahunya kemudian berteriak marah, "Aku benci Noona!"

Ahra agak kaget tapi mengira Kyu tidak benar-benar marah. "Aku juga sayang kamu, Adikku!" Ia hendak mencubit pipi adiknya dengan gemas, tapi lagi-lagi tangannya ditepis oleh Kyu, kali ini dengan lebih kencang. "Jangan pegang Aku!"

Barulah Ahra tahu kalau Kyu benar-benar marah. "Kyu, Aku kan cuma becanda."

"Tapi aku gak becanda! Pokoknya Aku nggak mau ngomong sama Noona dan Aku nggak mau ngeliat muka Noona!" Kyu berteriak dengan kencang, tak sadar bahwa saat itu ia menangis. Sambil mengelap air mata yang membasahinya dengan sebelah tangan, Kyu berlari menuju kamarnya. Siwon yang hanya menjadi penonton, hanya bisa menganga saat melihat pertengkaran kakak-beradik Cho itu. Sedangkan Ahra si tersangka utama yang menyebabkan Kyu menangis, hanya menghela napas. Siwon akhirnya menoleh ke Ahra. "Kamu mau aku pulang? Aku bisa dateng lagi besok."

Ahra hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh, "Biarin aja! Eh, kamu udah makan belum, kalo udah kita langsung mulai ngerjain tugas aja."

Siwon heran dengan sikap Ahra, "Kamu nggak mau ngomong sama adik kamu dulu?"

"Gak. Toh dia sekarang juga pasti ngunci diri di kamar, gak bakal mau bukain pintu atau nyaut, mewek seharian sampe ketiduran dan nanti baru keluar pas laper."

"Kamu sering berantem sama adik kamu?"

Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan berantem, tapi dianya yang marah sama aku. Abis dia kayak bocah, dijahilin dikit langsung ngambek!"

Siwon tertawa kecil. Ahra kemudian tampak berpikir. "Hmm...tapi tadi aku juga agak keterlaluan, sih."

Kali ini Siwon tertawa dengan lepas, "Ngeledekin ukuran laki-laki di depan orang lain itu udah bukan agak keterlaluan lagi, tapi kelewatan!"

Ahra ikut tertawa.

Di tempat tidur, Kyu tertidur dengan posisi tubuh telungkup. Tak lama ia terbangun karena perutnya mulai terasa perih akibat kosong. Kyu membuka matanya, disambut dengan keadaan kamar yang gelap. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar yang masih terbuka lebar, membuat tirai jendelanya berkibar karena tertiup oleh angin malam. Kyu pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil mengucek kedua matanya yang terasa perih dan agak bengkak akibat menangis. Setelah menyalakan lampu dan menutup jendela kamar, Kyu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat Kyu turun ke lantai bawah dan mengintip dari balik dinding, ia melihat teman Ahra yang ganteng itu masih belum pulang. Di ruang tamu, ia sedang mem-browsing internet dengan wajah kebingungan, sebelah tangan sedang memegang pizza yang sudah tinggal setengah. Melihat potongan pizza yang tampak menggoda itu, Kyu refleks menjilat bibirnya. Ia melihat ke arah ruang makan, ternyata ada 2 kotak pizza yang tergeletak manis di meja makan, lengkap dengan minuman dingin. Kyu ingin sekali mengambil pizza itu tapi ia terlalu malu untuk berhadapan dengan Siwon. Apalagi setelah kejadian memalukan tadi siang.

Kyu menghela napas kecewa, tak sadar bahwa suaranya terlalu keras dan membuat Siwon menoleh. Kyu langsung menutup mulutnya. Saat melihat ke arah Siwon, mereka bertemu pandang. Siwon yang santai, kemudian mengangkat kotak pizza yang ada di sampingnya. "Pizza?"

Karena terlalu malu, Kyu malah menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi perutnya yang tida kompak malah bersuara dengan keras. Siwon cekikikan kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke Kyu. "Kalau laper, ya makan! Ayo sini temani aku!"

Kyu masih belum berani beranjak dari tempatnya dan bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Memangnya kakakku kemana?"

Karena terlalu pelan, Siwon bertanya lagi, "Kamu ngomong apa?"

Kyu mengeraskan suaranya tapi masih terlalu pelan. "Kakakku kemana?"

Siwon berteriak, "Hah?"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kyu berbicara dengan suara lantang ke orang lain selain Ahra, "Aku tanya kakakku kemana?"

"Oh!" Siwon menyengir. "Bilangnya sih ke mini market mau beli bir dan cemilan. Katanya kalau gak ada bir, pasti dia bakal ngantuk."

Kyu langsung manyun. Walaupun sekarang ia sedang kesal dengan kakaknya, tapi saat ini ia ingin kakaknya ada di sini, agar ia bisa makan pizza tanpa harus mengobrol basa-basi dengan Siwon, karena ia tahu betul bahwa kakaknya senang memonopoli pembicaraan sehingga sering kali, malah setiap saat, Kyu selalu menjadi pendengar.

"Hei, kenapa kamu malah ngelamun? Ayo, makan!"

Suara Siwon mengagetkan Kyu dan ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Siwon masih memandangi Kyu dari ruang tamu. Kyu berpikir sejenak, tampak ragu-ragu apakah ia harus menahan lapar atau menyantap pizza tersebut, dengan konsekuensi ia harus mengobrol dengan Siwon. Perutnya terus berbunyi dan suaranya semakin mengeras. Siwon menghela napas. "Udahlah, gak usah malu! Aku aja yang jadi tamu gak ngerasa malu!"

Kyu memandangi Siwon kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berjalan ke meja makan. Lagi-lagi Siwon berteriak, "Hei, abisin dulu yang ini! Masih ada 3 slice!" Tangannya menunjuk ke kotak pizza yang berada di sampingnya. Kyu merasa enggan untuk mendekati Siwon dan menjawab, "Gak aku makan yang ini aja."

"Aish!" Siwon yang geram kemudian berdiri menghampiri Kyu. Kyu terlalu bingung untuk bergerak menjauh. Setelah berhadapan, Siwon menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyu yang kurus dan menariknya ke ruang tamu. Kyu yang kurus dan lemah hanya bisa pasrah ditarik oleh Siwon. Begitu tiba, Siwon mendorong Kyu untuk duduk di sofa kemudian memberikan kotak pizza-nya ke Kyu. "Nih, abisin dulu yang ini! Kalo masih laper, baru makan yang di meja makan!"

Kyu hanya bisa terdiam memandangi Siwon yang sekarang sudah duduk di tempat semulanya dan kembali berkutat dengan laptop-nya. Dengan ragu-ragu dan malu-malu, Kyu mulai melahap pizza sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Siwon. Saat ia mulai melahap potongan terakhir dari box tersebut, Kyu memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, "Kamu pacaran dengan Ahra Noona?"

Siwon langsung menoleh ke arah dengan wajah tercengang. "Aku?"

Kyu mengangguk. "Sama kakak kamu?" Sekali lagi Kyu mengangguk. Siwon tiba-tiba tertawa dengan kencang, membuat Kyu heran. "Apa yang lucu?"

Sambil masih tertawa, Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yang lucu itu pertanyaan kamu! Tapi gak, aku dan Ahra gak pacaran!"

Kyu menggumam, seolah memberi jawaban bahwa ia mengerti. Tapi ia masih penasaran. "Kenapa? Kakakku kan cantik."

"Buat aku cantik itu bukan hal yang paling penting. Lagian aku gak suka cewek."

Kyu bingung dengan penjelasan Siwon. "Maksudnya?"

Siwon menatap Kyu dengan agak sebal, terlihat bahwa ia malas menjelaskan ke Kyu. "Aku gay. Aku suka cowok." Jawabnya sambil meneguk minuman kaleng.

Mata Kyu membelalak, ia tampak sangat terkejut. Baginya, cinta sepasang kekasih normal saja terlihat begitu asing di matanya, apalagi cinta sesama jenis. "Cowok?" Kyu bertanya, bukan ke Siwon tapi ke dirinya sendiri.

Siwon memberi penekanan. "Iya, cowok." Pandangan matanya masih belum beralih dari Kyu. "Kayak kamu."

Mendengar itu, Kyu langsung malu dan otomatis menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Kyu yang ternyata bisa tampak menggemaskan di matanya. Padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan cowok manis dan pemalu seperti Kyu. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia menaruh sedikit minat kepada Kyu. Mungkin karena di zaman sekarang ini, susah menemukan cowok yang polos seperti Kyu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon berdiri lalu menempatkan dirinya di samping Kyu. Kyu terkejut dan memandangi Siwon dengan heran. Siwon semakin penasaran dan menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua sehingga paha mereka bersentuhan. Kyu hendak bergeser menjauh tetapi Siwon tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Kyu. Kalau memungkinkan, mungkin wajah Kyu sekarang sudah semerah apel. Mata Siwon memperhatikan semua detail wajah Kyu yang begitu mungil dan manis, mulai dari kedua matanya yang besar dan tampak berbinar, hidungnya yang kecil dan runcing, pipinya yang terlihat penuh dan empuk kemudian mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Siwon berhenti pada mulut Kyu yang tampak begitu mengundang untuk dicium. Ia ingin sekali mencicipi bibir itu. Insting membuat Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyu. Kyu yang tak punya pengalaman soal ciuman, hanya bisa diam membatu. Saat bibir mereka sudah hampir bertemu, Kyu memejamkan matanya karena malu. Kelopak mata Siwon pun menutup sedikit.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan sangat kencang, membanting dinding rumah yang tak bersalah. Siapa lagi yang membuka pintu dengan sembarangan kecuali Ahra. "Yo!"

Kyu dan Siwon sama-sama terperanjat dan refleks saling menjauhkan diri. Ahra menutup pintu, lagi-lagi dengan serampangan. Sebelah tangannya memegang dua kerat bir.

"Siwon, aku beli bir banyak, nih!" Ahra baru sadar kalau ada Kyu di ruang tamu. "Oh, Kyu! Akhirnya kamu keluar kamar juga!"

Kyu langsung memajukan bibirnya saat perasaan sebal kembali melandanya. Tentu saja ia masih sebal dengan ulah Ahra tadi siang.

Ahra menghampiri Kyu kemudian memeluknya. "Aku minta maaf, ya! Bener-bener minta maaf! Sebagai gantinya, besok aku beliin kamu game bodoh atau buku ngebosenin yang kamu mau, deh!"

Kyu malah semakin manyun. "Asal Noona tahu aja, game itu mengasah kemampuan otak jadi gak bodoh!"

Ahra memutar bola matanya dengan wajah tak peduli. "Terserah! Yang penting kamu mau maafin Noona, kan, kan, kan?"

Kyu menggembungkan pipinya, karena sebenarnya masih belum rela memaafkan Ahra begitu saja, tapi apa boleh buat, tawaran perdamaian Ahra begitu menarik. "Ya, udah! Tapi beli mainannya 2 ya?"

"Yaaay!" Ahra melemparkan kedua tangannya ke atas lalu menomprok Kyu dan menciumi pipi Kyu. Siwon yang tiba-tiba terkucilkan, hanya bisa memandangi Ahra dengan tatapan setengah iri. Kali ini ia yang merasa sebal ke Ahra. Karena kedatangannya, ia gagal mencium Kyu.

"Nah, mumpung Kyu udah gak ngambek lagi, mending kita sekarang seneng-seneng aja!" Ahra berteriak. Mata Siwon membelalak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Gak! Tujuan aku dateng ke sini kan buat ngerjain tugas kuliah!" Siwon berkata dengan tegas.

"Aaaah! Bawel! Deadline-nya juga masih 5 hari lagi!"

Siwon berteriak tak setuju. "Kamu lupa kita 2 murid terbodoh di kampus? Kapasitas otak kita kan pas-pasan! Kalo yang lain cuma butuh waktu 3 hari buat ngerjain tugas, kita 6 hari!"

Ahra terdiam sejenak kemudian menjawab dengan santai, "Kalo gitu nanti kita nyontek aja." Mendengar jawaban Ahra, Siwon langsung menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas. Ahra menganggap reaksi Siwon sebagai tanda mengalah dan ia langsung mengambil 2 kaleng bir untuk dirinya dan Siwon. "Ayo, kita minum ampe pagiii!"

Siwon dengan setengah hati membuka kaleng bir dan langsung meminumnya. Kyu hanya diam, memandangi secara bergantian ke Siwon dan Ahra Noona yang sedang menikmati bir mereka.

"Ayo, Koreaaa! Waktunya kita manciiing!" Ahra berdiri di atas meja dengan keadaan mabuk, berteriak kencang dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat melengking di akhir kalimat. Kyu dan Siwon hanya bisa memandangi kelakuan Ahra yang ngaco dengan mulut menganga. Ahra tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah Kyu dan Siwon dengan wajah marah. "Hei, penonton! Mustinya kalian jawab 'mancing apa'! Gitu, dong!"

Kyu menyahut dengan polos. "Maaf, Noona."

Ahra menyengir lalu kembali berteriak, "Owkeh! Kita ulangi! Korea, waktunya kita manciiing!"

"Mancing apa?" Kyu dan Siwon bertanya dengan suara datar.

"Mancing keributaaan! Yeaaay!" Ahra membuat simbol metal dengan tangannya.

Kyu semakin melongo sedangkan Siwon menunduk pasrah. "Oh, Tuhan!"

Ahra yang semakin mabuk, sedang membuka kaleng bir ke-7 dengan susah-payah. Ucapan Ahra pun sudah semakin ngaco dan tidak jelas. "Hhhngh! Bukain!" Ahra menyodorkan kaleng birnya ke Kyu.

Siwon agak was-was melihatnya. "Yah, dia kan masih kecil!"

"Akuuu…cu-cu-cumaaa…nyuruh deaaa buat bukaen…!"

Di sisi lain, Kyu sudah membukakan kaleng bir dan mengembalikannya ke Ahra. Ahra menerima bir tersebut kemudian menaruhnya di dekat mulut Kyu. "Sebage ucapan makasiiih…kamu boleh ikutan menuuum…!"

Kyu terkejut dan hendak menjauhkan mulutnya dari minuman terlarang itu tetapi tangan Ahra malah menahan lehernya dan membuat Kyu menenggak bir tersebut. Siwon begitu terkejut sampai-sampai matanya melotot lebar seperti tokoh di film kartun.

Setelah bir tersebut berhasil ditelan, Kyu terbatuk-batuk lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya dengan wajah jijik. "Iyak! Rasanya gak enak!"

Ahra malah salah dengar. "Apa, enak? Kalo getu menum lageee!" Sekali lagi Ahra memaksa Kyu untuk menenggak bir. Siwon yang panik kemudian mencoba menghentikan aksi Ahra, tapi apesnya tulang kering Siwon malah ditendang dengan brutal oleh perempuan yang sudah hilang akal karena mabuk itu. Saat Siwon sedang sibuk mengaduh sendirian, Ahra terus membuat adiknya meminum bir hingga habis 1 kaleng.

Di hadapan Siwon saat ini ada 2 manusia yang sudah mabuk. Ahra masih seperti sebelumnya, sibuk meracau tak jelas sambil sesekali cekikikan sendirian. Sedangkan adiknya, Kyu, sudah tertidur dengan wajah memerah karena mabuk. Untunglah Kyu tidak berulah seperti Ahra, kalau tidak, Siwon yakin mereka berdua pasti akan menghancurkan rumah mereka sendiri dalam sekejap. Siwon melirik ke Kyu, memandangi wajah Kyu yang tampak pulas dan tenang. Senyum kecil muncul menghiasi wajah Siwon. Sayangnya senyum itu langsung menghilang saat wajah Ahra muncul dengan tiba-tiba, tepat di hadapan Siwon. Ahra lalu menyengir. "Kamu naksir adikku, yaaa?"

Siwon langsung tergagap, "A-a-ah! Gak, kok!"

Cengiran Ahra semakin melebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih dan rapih. "Bohooong!" Katanya sambil cekikikan. "Dasar pedo!"

Siwon tak terima dengan hinaan Ahra. "Enak aja pedo! Kamu pikir aku om-om?"

Ahra tertawa. "Aaah…ngaku aja, deeeh! Kamu pasti mikir Kyu itu manis, kaaan?"

Siwon menggeram, menahan kesal. "Kubilang gak!"

Ahra dengan gahar mencengkeram kerah baju Siwon. "Jadi kamu bilang adekku jelek, hah?"

"Gak, gak! Adikmu manis, kok! Paling manis sedunia!" Siwon berkata dengan nada sedikit panik. Tapi sejujurnya ia memang merasa kalau Kyu itu sangat manis dan ia ingin menciumnya.

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, Ahra langsung menyengir dan melepaskan cengkaramannya. "Ya, kaaan? Adikku emang adik yang paling manis dan mungil!"

Siwon tersenyum getir, dalam hati merasa lega. Ahra tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil. "Tititnya juga manis dan mungil, lho!"

"Hah?" Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Siwon.

"Mau liat, gak?" Ahra berbisik ke Siwon walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu karena Kyu sedang tidur pulas.

Napas Siwon tertahan saking shock-nya. "Liat apa?" Dengan bodohnya ia bertanya, padahal Siwon tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan Ahra.

"Ya, liat tititnyaaa!" Ahra menjawab dengan gemas. Siwon terdiam, tak bisa menjawab. Ahra yang kesal kemudian bertanya dengan nada mengancam. "Atau kamu lebih pengen liat pantatku, hah?"

"Gak, gak, gak!" Siwon menjawab secepat kilat, tanpa keraguan.

Ahra menyengir, puas dengan jawaban Siwon. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Ahra langsung mendekati Kyu dan tangannya dengan perlahan membuka resleting celana Kyu. Siwon langsung membuka matanya selebar mungkin dan memfokuskan penglihatannya ke daerah selangkangan Kyu. Gerakan Ahra yang pelan sungguh menyiksa Siwon. Saking ingin dan penasarannya melihat milik Kyu, Siwon menahan napasnya. Begitu resleting dan kancing celana Kyu terbuka, Siwon kembali bernapas, tapi napasnya terdengar cepat dan menderu, lubang hidungnya pun mengembang dan mengempis, mengikuti irama napasnya. Ahra lalu menurunkan celana Kyu hingga ke lutut. Siwon mendesah pelan ketika melihat celana dalam Kyu yang bermotif robot dan juga kulit pahanya yang begitu putih dan mulus. Rasanya ia ingin menggigit daging paha yang terlihat kenyal itu.

'Gawat! Aku bener-bener kayak om-om mesum!' Siwon merasa malu sendiri karena ia terangsang.

Ahra tak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Ia mengaitkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya ke bagian atas celana dalam Kyu kemudian menurunkannya. Akhirnya Siwon berhasil melihat milik Kyu. Ahra sama sekali tidak bohong, ukuran Kyu memang mungil tetapi tampak begitu menggemaskan di mata Siwon. Sekali lagi Siwon mendesah, tapi kali ini lebih jujur dan kencang. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi apakah Ahra akan mendengar suara desahannya atau tidak. Tapi tentu saja Ahra mendengar dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Astaga, Siwon! Kamu bener-bener pedo!"

"Aku bukan pedo." Siwon terdiam kemudian menelan ludah, "Tapi gara-gara adik kamu, sepertinya sekarang aku jadi pedo."

Ahra tertawa semakin kencang dan histeris sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa geli. Siwon tidak memperdulikan Ahra karena ia sibuk menginspeksi burung milik Kyu. Lama-lama tawa Ahra memelan hingga akhirnya hilang. Siwon menoleh ke Ahra dan ternyata Ahra tertidur. Merasa bebas karena si pengganggu sudah tak ada, Siwon kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke Kyu. Ia menjilat bibirnya kemudian menyentuh burung milik Kyu dengan jari telunjuknya. Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Kyu, Siwon memberanikan diri untuk mencolek burung Kyu dengan lebih keras. Tubuh Kyu tiba-tiba bergerak sedikit karena geli. Siwon yang senang dengan reaksi tersebut, kemudian mentowel-towel burung mungul tersebut hingga sang pemiliknya terbangun.

Kyu yang masih setengah sadar, merasa sangat terkejut ketika tahu ia berada dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan Siwon sedang menyentuh burungnya. "Aaah…Siwon-ssi, kamu ngapain?" Tanya Kyu dengan suara pelan.

"Aku lagi main sama burung kamu." Jawab Siwon tanpa malu-malu. Sekarang tangannya sedang mengelus burung Kyu dan sesekali ia mencubitnya, membuat Kyu menggelinjang.

Kyu mengerah lemah dan malu, "Aaah…jangan, Siwon-ssi. Nanti noona-"

"Sssh…panggil aku hyung. Dan noona kamu udah tidur." Siwon berbisik di dekat telinga Kyu dengan suara berat dan mendesah. Entah kenapa, Kyu menyukai suara Siwon yang seperti itu.

Kyu tak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Tanpa malu-malu, ia berkata, "Hyuuung…"

Mendengar itu, Siwon semakin merasa terangsang. Ia langsung mencium Kyu, tanpa permisi memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyu yang terbuka. Ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah kecil Kyu, ia langsung menggigitnya dengan lembut kemudian menghisapnya dengan serakah. Si polos Kyu langsung mendesah dengan suara yang tertahan. Belum pernah ia merasakan kenikmatan seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

Setelah puas melumat bibir Kyu, Siwon kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit untuk memandangi ekspresi wajah Kyu yang kelihatan terangsang bercampur bingung. Kyu pun memandangi wajah Siwon yang tak kalah terangsang. Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Kyu, Siwon menggenggam kemaluan Kyu yang sudah mengeras dan sedikit membesar. Kyu memekik kaget dengan suara yang terdengar seperti perempuan. Siwon tersenyum puas dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Kyu melirik ke selangkangannya, merasa bingung melihat burungnya dikocok oleh Siwon.

Siwon tahu persis bahwa ini adalah pengalaman sex pertama Kyu. "Kamu tahu sekarang hyung lagi apa?" Kyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Siwon tersenyum lagi, "Tapi kamu suka?" Kyu mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya karena keenakan.

Walaupun tahu Kyu sangat menikmatinya, Siwon tetap bertanya, "Enak?"

Kyu pun menjawab sambil mengeluarkan suara-suara yang begitu manis dan membuat Siwon semakin terangsang. "Enak, hyuuung…"

Karena gemas, Siwon mencium bibir Kyu. Kemudian ia berhenti mencium Kyu tapi tak melepaskan bibirnya dari Kyu, "Kamu mau pegang punya hyung?"

Kyu merasa malu untuk menjawab jadi ia hanya mengeluarkan suara rengekan. Dengan sebelah tangan, Siwon membuka kancing dan menurunkan resleting celananya. Setelah itu, ia mencopot celananya, sehingga sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Mata Kyu membelalak lebar begitu matanya bertemu dengan kejantanan Siwon yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. Apalagi kejantanan Siwon sudah berdiri tegak dengan angkuh. Kyu saja sampai merasa ketakutan melihatnya.

Karena birahi yang sudah bergejolak, Siwon langsung meraih tangan Kyu dan menaruhnya di kejantanan Siwon. Kyu melenguh kaget begitu menyentuh milik Siwon yang begitu keras bagai kayu. Kejantanan Siwon terasa begitu hangat dan berdenyut-denyut, seperti makhluk hidup yang ganas. Siwon kemudian mengatur tangan kecil Kyu sedemikan rupa hingga tangan Kyu menggenggam kejantanannya dengan erat. Siwon mendesah kencang di dekat kuping Kyu, menghembuskan napas yang hangat, membuat bulu kuduk Kyu berdiri. Tak puas dengan sekedar genggaman, Siwon menggerakkan tangan Kyu ke atas dan ke bawah beberapa kali. "Gerakin tangan kamu kayak gini dan jangan berhenti sebelum aku suruh."

Dengan wajah memerah karena malu, Kyu mengocok milik Siwon seperti yang telah diajarkan. Merasa Kyu sudah mengerti dan tak perlu dibimbing, Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari Kyu kemudian kembali mengocok milik Kyu yang sempat terabaikan. Begitu disentuh, Kyu langsung berteriak keenakan. Ahra yang tertidur pulas, sama sekali tak terusik dengan suara teriakan Kyu yang terdengar centil dan juga suara desahan Siwon yang begitu berat. Tak lama, Kyu yang masih bau kencur, merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dan ia tak tahu apa itu. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa semakin keenakan dan ingin pipis. Karena tak tahan, Kyu pun akhirnya merengek malu, "Hyung, stop. Aku mau pipis."

Mendengar itu, Siwon langsung tersenyum lebar dan mempercepatkan gerakan tangannya. Kyu berteriak sangat kencang, ia bingung kenapa Siwon tidak berhenti. "Jangan, Hyuuung…ah!" Teriakan Kyu terhenti saat ia mencapai orgasme. Dari kejantanannya yang mungil, keluar pancuran sperma yang kemudian menghiasi tangan Siwon. Seketika, Kyu merasa lemas. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, ia bertanya dengan susah-payah, "Hyung…tadi itu…apa?"

"Itu namanya orgasme."

Kyu menggumam paham. Kemudian ia terdiam memandangi Siwon. "Kenapa Hyung belum?"

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Abis kamu berhenti."

Kyu baru sadar bahwa tangannya tak lagi menyentuh kejantanan Siwon. "Maaf, Hyung-"

Sebelum Kyu selesai berbicara, Siwon sudah keburu melumat bibir Kyu. Sambil berciuman, lidah mereka bersatu dan bergerak dengan gemulai. Kyu tak sadar saat kedua tangan Siwon membuka kakinya dengan lebar, memperlihatkan lubang milik Kyu yang tersembunyi. Jari telunjuk siwon bergerak ke lubang tersebut dan menggelitiknya dengan lembut. Kyu melenguh, tubuhnya meliuk karena merasa geli. Jari yang nakal itu kemudian menekan lubang anus Kyu sehingga lubangnya berkedut-kedut. Rasanya Siwon sudah tak tahan ingin memasukkan jarinya dan bahkan kejantanannya ke dalam tetapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan keinginnya. Ia tak ingin merenggut keperawan Kyu ketika ia sedang mabuk dan setengah sadar, karena ia ingin sex pertama Kyu begitu special dan tak terlupakan. Untuk saat ini Siwon harus bersabar dengan handjob. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Siwon ingin merasakan mulut Kyu yang kecil dan basah membungkus kejantanannya. Berhubung Kyu belum punya pengalaman, ia harus memberi contoh dulu. "Kyu, sekarang hyung mau mengisap titit kamu."

Tentu saja Kyu merasa bingung mendengar ucapan Siwon. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Kyu, Siwon langsung melumat kejantanan Kyu yang sudah melembek. Begitu merasakan mulut Siwon, Kyu langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Siwon membuatnya hilang akal. Kepala Kyu mendongak ke atas dan napasnya terengah-engah, tangannya pun mencengkeram sofa dengan kencang. "Ah, hyung, hyung, hyung…"

Siwon merasa ketagihan mendengar suara Kyu yang seperti itu. Ia pun langsung bermain-main dengan kejantanan Kyu. Semuanya ia lakukan mulai dari menjilat, menggigit lembut hingga akhirnya ia menghisap kejantanan Kyu dengan sekuat tenaga. Teriakan Kyu semakin kencang dan meninggi saat ia merasa orgasme keduanya datang lagi. Dengan meneriakkan "Siwon hyuuung…!", Kyu menembakkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Siwon. Tanpa kesulitan, Siwon menelan cairan kental itu. Karena orgasme yang lebih dahsyat dari yang pertama, Kyu merasa sangat letih. Melihat keadaan Kyu, Siwon merasa bangga dan puas. Kemudian ia mencium bibir Kyu dengan lembut dan mengingatkan Kyu, "Kita belum selesai, lho."

Kyu berkedip bingung, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan sekali lagi mencium Kyu. "Sekarang giliran kamu yang mengisap."

Ia kemudian merebahkan diri di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran tangan. Siwon melambaikan tangannya ke Kyu. "Sini, Kyu." Dengan malu-malu Kyu merangkak menghampiri Siwon. Siwon membuka kedua kakinya agar Kyu bisa berada di antaranya. "Ayo, isap."

Kyu memanyunkan mulutnya, merasa bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa mengisap kejantanan Siwon yang begitu besar dan panjang. Siwon memandangi Kyu dengan wajah heran. "Kenapa?"

"Punya hyung kan besar. Mulut aku pasti nggak muat." Kyu menjawab dengan lirih. Siwon tersenyum lebar kemudian meraih wajah Kyu lalu membelai pipi Kyu yang lembut dan empuk.

"Pasti bisa." Siwon meyakinkan Kyu. Kyu merengek protes. "Coba dulu, dong."

Kyu langsung terdiam lalu menghela napas. Ia melihat ke Siwon dan disambut dengan senyuman Siwon yang begitu mempesona. Kyu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke kejantanan Siwon dan memandanginya sesaat. Lalu Kyu membuka mulutnya dan melahap kejantanan Siwon. Dugaan Kyu benar, mulutnya terlalu kecil untuk Siwon. Saat ia ingin melepaskan kejantanan Siwon, ternyata tangan Siwon sudah berada di kepala Kyu, menahannya agar tidak bergerak. Kyu merengek protes dan membuat Siwon mengerang. Kyu tak sadar bahwa suara rengekannya menciptakan getaran yang nikmat. Ingin merasakan kenikmatan lebih banyak lagi, Siwon lalu memegangi kepala Kyu dengan kedua tangan dan menaik-turunkan kepalanya sehingga kejantanannya secara bergantian keluar dan masuk. Kyu pun berinisiatif dengan menghisap, menjilat serta menggigit lembut kejantanan Siwon. Karena tak semua kejantanannya berhasil masuk ke dalam Kyu, Siwon pun meraih kedua tangan Kyu dan melingkarkan jari-jari kecilnya sehingga membungkus kejantanannya yang terabaikan. Tanpa disuruh, Kyu langsung meremas-remas sambil menghisap kejantanan Siwon. Erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Siwon, memacu Kyu untuk menguatkan serta mempercepat irama hisapannya. Siwon pun tak bisa menahan diri dan menyodokkan kejantanannya ke mulut Kyu sehingga ujungnya mengenai tenggorokan Kyu. Kyu yang tak menduga kejadian itu pun tersedak tetapi tangan Siwon menjaga kepala Kyu agar tetap berada di tempatnya. Karena stamina Siwon sangat kuat, Kyu pun merasa lelah, apalagi rahangnya terasa sangat pegal karena terbuka dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Untungnya, Siwon merasakan orgasmenya mulai datang dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulut Kyu. Siwon menyuruh Kyu untuk mengocok kejantanannya dengan kencang dan Kyu pun menuruti perintahnya. Akhirnya, orgasme Siwon memuncak dan semakin memuncak.

Tiba-tiba Siwon mencengkeram rambut Kyu dan mendekatkan kejantanannya ke wajah Kyu. "Buka mulut kamu!" Siwon memerintah dengan suara tercekat. Begitu mulut Kyu terbuka, Siwon langsung menyodok masuk kejantanannya dan orgasme Siwon meledak di dalam. Kyu bisa merasakan ada banyak cairan kental yang mengalir keluar dari kejantanan Siwon dan masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Kyu. Kyu meringis karena rasanya yang sangat aneh, terlebih lagi cairan tersebut seolah terus-menerus keluar tak ada habisnya. Setelah tak ada lagi yang keluar dan tersisa di mulut Kyu, Siwon mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulut Kyu yang disalahgunakan.

Kyu merengek sebal sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Gak enaaak…!"

Siwon tertawa lalu mencium pipi Kyu. "Nanti lama-lama juga enak, kok"

Sebal mendengar ucapan Siwon, Kyu langsung memanyunkan mulutnya. Karena gemas, Siwon langsung mencium bibir Kyu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dengan senang hati, Kyu menerima ciuman Siwon. Tak lama, Kyu mulai merasa mengantuk dan lelah akibat orgasme sebanyak 2 kali. "Hyung, aku…ngantuk…"

"Tidur aja." Siwon menjawab sambil terus menciumi seluruh wajah Kyu.

"Kalo gitu jangan pegang-pegang aku terus!"

"Hm?" Siwon memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tahu, padahal jari telunjuknya sedang mengkobel-kobel burung mungil Kyu. "Abis punya kamu ngegemesin, sih."


	2. Chapter 2

**Pejantan dan Pemalu**

**(Part 2)**

**Siwon x Kyuhyun**

**Rating: NC 17 **

**Summary: Ketika burung Siwon dan Kyuhyun bertemu. **

**Warning: underaged Kyuhyun.**

**Note: Ini isinya hanya smut dan kenorakan saja haha. Baca dan tanggung jawab sendiri ya.**

Darah muda memang tak mengenal waktu. Pagi, siang dan malam selalu dilewatkan dengan bersenang-senang. Lihat saja sepasang kekasih baru ini, si model yang bodoh dan si pintar yang pemalu. Hampir setiap hari, Siwon menculik Kyuhyun ke rumahnya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Diawali dengan nonton DVD bersama atau main game tapi selalu diakhiri dengan petualangan saling mengeksplorasi tubuh. Setelah mengenal Kyu selama dua minggu, Siwon begitu kagum dengan betapa berisiknya si pendiam itu saat mereka sedang 'nakal'. Bukan nakal seperti bolos sekolah atau menyontek saat ujian, tetapi nakal yang melibatkan bagian-bagian tubuh seperti tangan, mulut, lidah, gigi terutama organ tubuh yang berada di antara dua kaki.

Dan itulah yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Kyu sedang menungging tanpa mengenakan apapun dengan sepasang pantat mungil tapi montok yang mencuat ke atas. Ia berada di antara dua kaki Siwon yang terbuka cukup lebar, mulutnya sibuk menghisap penis Siwon dengan rakus, seperti anak kecil dengan lolipop favoritnya. Sedangkan Siwon sibuk menikmati aksi nakal Kyu, tanpa malu-malu mengeluarkan suara desahan yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan rumahnya. Kyu melirik ke atas, memperhatikan mata kekasihnya yang terpejam dan mulutnya yang terbuka. Meskipun dengan ekspresi wajah yang penuh nafsu, Kyu dalam hati mengakui bahwa ia tetap terlihat begitu tampan. Saat itu, Siwon tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah sehingga mata mereka bertemu, membuat wajah Kyu memerah malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon, tetapi herannya ia malah mengencangkan hisapannya. Siwon menyeringai lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya, tangannya yang panjang meraih pantat Kyu kemudian meremasnya dengan penuh nafsu. Kyu yang tak menduga hal tersebut, mengeluarkan suara terkejut yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Siwon. Saking merasa gemas, Siwon tambah semangat untuk meremas-remas pantat kenyal yang mirip dengan marshmallow itu. Yang hanya bisa Kyu lakukan adalah merengek tetapi suaranya tertahan oleh kejantanan Siwon yang memenuhi mulutnya sehingga suara rengekannya berubah menjadi vibrasi yang menggelitik, membuat penis Siwon semakin mengeras dan sedikit membesar. Tak puas dengan hanya meremas, Siwon lalu menjulurkan jari telunjuknya dan menusuk-nusuk lubang pantat kekasih kecilnya yang masih sempit. Tubuh yang masih perawan itu otomatis menggelinjang ke atas, seolah memohon kepada Siwon untuk dinodai. Siwon mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil ala oom-oom mesum, "Kamu mau dimasukin?"

Kyu melirik ke atas, kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Masukin apa?" Tanya Kyu setelah ia melepaskan penis Siwon dari mulutnya. Ada sedikit air liur yang menghiasi sekitar bibirnya.

"Masukin ini." Siwon menjawab sambil memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut Kyu yang kemudian diterima tanpa ada rasa keberatan. Siwon tersenyum puas, menikmati tontonan gratis yang menggoda, yaitu Kyu menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit lembut jarinya. Karena belum mendapat jawaban dari Kyu, Siwon bertanya sekali lagi, "Mau dimasukin nggak?"

Kedua alis Kyu naik, lagi-lagi merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Siwon yang memang kurang jelas. "Masukin kemana?" Kyu bertanya dengan kepala miring ke samping seperti anak anjing yang penasaran.

Siwon tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang putih dan rapih. "Ke pantat kamu."

Wajah Kyu mengernyit, merasa jijik sekaligus bingung tak percaya. "Ih, kan kotor!"

"Biarin!" Setelah memberikan jawaban pendek, Siwon langsung menomprok Kyu, sehingga sekarang ia berada di atas Kyu. "Mau, ya?"

Kyu tak langsung menjawab karena pengetahuan sex-nya yang masih sangat minim, walaupun selama dua minggu mereka berpacaran, Siwon tak pernah berhenti berbuat nakal kepada Kyu. Ia benar-benar tak tahu seperti apa rasanya bila jari Siwon masuk ke dalam lubang pantatnya. Enakkah? Tapi selama ini Siwon selalu membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa sampai-sampai ia langsung tertidur pulas begitu rutinitas nakal mereka selesai, jadi ia yakin bahwa rasanya enak juga.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Kyu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Melihat itu, Siwon tampak tersinggung dan tanpa sadar bibirnya langsung manyun. "Kamu nggak mau?"

Sekarang giliran Kyu yang memanyunkan mulutnya, bedanya Siwon terlihat tidak pantas saat melakukan itu sedangkan Kyu terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. "Bu-bukan gitu—"

Siwon langsung menembak pertanyaan dengan suara berharap, "Jadi mau?"

Mulut Kyu terlihat semakin lancip karena manyun. Ia terdiam sesaat kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. Siwon tersenyum senang dan tanpa permisi langsung mencium Kyu. Awalnya Kyu terkejut dan hanya diam saja tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia langsung membalas ciuman dengan menjilat bibir Siwon. Itu merupakan aba-aba untuk memperdalam ciuman dan seketika lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Kyu tetapi si pemilik mulut tidak merasa keberatan dan menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Jiwa kompetisi Kyu muncul saat itu juga, lidah kecilnya mencoba bertarung dengan lidah Siwon yang begitu lincah dan lihai. Saat sedang asyik berciuman, Siwon membelai kedua paha Kyu, naik dan turun lalu naik lagi. Tidak sampai satu menit Kyu membuka kedua kakinyasecara sukarela untuk Siwon. Siwon tersenyum kecil kemudian tanpa membebaskan dirinya dari ciuman, kedua tangannya menggenggam bagian bawah paha Kyu dan menaikkannya hingga kedua tempurung lututnya hampir menyentuh tulang selangka Kyu. Kyu memekik pelan karena kaget tapi tak melawan, membiarkan kekasih tampannya melakukan apa pun yang dia inginkan. Siwon tak akan pernah kenyang mencium Kyu tapi untuk saat ini, ia harus menghentikan ciuman mereka karena ia ingin menikmati pemandangan indah yaitu Kyu terbaring pasrah dengan kaki terbuka selebar mungkin. Sama sekali tak terbesit dalam pikiran Kyu untuk menutupi kemaluan maupun lubang pantatnya, bukannya ia tak merasa malu tapi kalau Siwon merasa senang melihat keadaannya saat ini maka ia rela merasa malu. Siwon yang sadar bahwa saat ini Kyu tidak protes seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, merasa penasaran dan memutuskan untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang masih belia. "Sekarang kamu nakal, ya?"

Nafsu bisa terdengar jelas dari suara Siwon, merubah warna pipi Kyu menjadi pink. "Kok Hyung ngomong gitu?"

Sebelum menjawab, Siwon memberi gigitan lembut di pantat Kyu. "Ya, kamu liat sendiri aja sekarang kamu lagi ngapain. ngangkang lebar-lebar di depan aku kayak perek. Minta banget diperkosa, ya? "

Kyu merasa tersinggung mendengar kalimat Siwon yang baginya begitu kasar dan memalukan. "Hyung jahaaat! Aku kan bukan perek!"

"Kata siapa bukan?" Siwon menggigit pantat Kyu yang satu lagi tapi dengan keras, membuat Kyu berteriak sedikit kesakitan. "Kecil-kecil udah perek, gimana nanti kalo udah gede?" Sekali lagi ia menggigit pantat Kyu dengan lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan membuat tubuh Kyu menegang karena menahan rasa perih.

Kyu yang semakin tersinggung dengan sikap dan perlakuan Siwon akhirnya menangis, sedih karena ternyata bagi Siwon ia adalah laki-laki murahan. Rasanya ia ingin pergi dari situ, pulang ke rumahnya dan menangis di kamarnya sampai puas hingga ia merasa lapar dan setelah itu ia bisa makan banyak, tak peduli kalau beratnya akan naik dan perutnya membuncit. Saat ia hendak menutup kakinya, kedua tangan Siwon dengan cepat mencegah tindakan Kyu.

"Nggak boleh!" Siwon berkata dengan tegas.

Kyu yang marah kemudian berusaha mendorong Siwon. "Lepasin aku! Sana, jangan pegang-pegang!"

Siwon heran, "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba marah?"

Kyu tak bisa percaya, setelah menghinanya, Siwon malah bingung kenapa ia marah. "Ternyata Ahra Noona bener! Hyung emang bego!"

Siwon makin bingung, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ngatain aku bego?"

"Biarin! Hyung juga ngatain aku perek!"

Barulah Siwon sadar, "Kamu marah karena itu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyu malah membuang mukanya dengan kesal dan terdengar suara "Hmph!".

Siwon tertawa kecil, merasa kagum dengan keluguan Kyu. Ia sadar bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya karena seharusnya ia tahu Kyu belum bisa diajak melakukan 'dirty talk', tapi mau gimana lagi? Ia benar-benar tak tahan untuk melakukan itu karena kepasrahan Kyu telah memancing sisi buasnya. Siwon berpikir sesaat, ingin menentukan apakah ia akan meneruskan permainan ini atau tidak. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memeriahkan suasana.

Tiba-tiba Siwon meremas wajah Kyu dengan agak kasar tapi tetap berhati-hati untuk tidak melukainya, kemudian ia memalingkan wajah Kyu hingga mereka saling bertatapan. Karena takut, Kyu sampai menahan napasnya. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya yang terlihat geram ke wajah Kyu yang ketakutan. "Kamu milikku jadi kamu harus nurutin semua perintahku!"

Nada suara Siwon terdengar menyeramkan, membuat Kyu gemetar. Siwon menambahkan sedikit tenaga ke tangannya, ingin memberitahu kalau ia serius. "Ngerti?"

Kyu buru-buru menganggukkan kepalanya, tak ingin membuat Siwon semakin marah.

Siwon lalu melonggarkan cengkramannya. "Sekarang denger, ya? Kamu nggak boleh ngangkang buat orang lain selain aku. Oke?"

Kyu mengangguk lagi tapi Siwon tidak puas. "Aku mau denger jawaban yang lengkap, bukan cuma anggukan atau iya."

Kyu menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat, suaranya terdengar gemetar. "A-a-aku janji nggak akan ngangkang buat orang lain selain Hyung"

Barulah Siwon tersenyum puas kemudian mengecup bibir Kyu. "Anak pinter." Setelah itu ia mengecup lalu menjilat pipi Kyu hingga ke telinga. Lidahnya menggeliat masuk ke dalam telinga Kyu dan dengan sukses membuat Kyu menggelinjang dan mengeluarkan suara rintihan yang manis, membuatnya terlihat semakin tak berdaya. Mendengar suara itu, Siwon refleks menggesekkan kejantanannya yang besar ke milik Kyu yang mungil. Kedua penis itu beradu, menciptakan sensasi kenikmatan untuk keduanya. Siwon pun bereksperimen dengan menekan-nekan ujung penisnya ke lubang pantat Kyu dan membuat remaja pemalu itu mengeluarkan suara erangan yang sangat kencang. Setelah itu Siwon memegang bagian bawah penisnya dan memukul-mukuli pantat empuk Kyu dengan senjata kebanggaannya yang besar, panjang dan keras itu. Dalam sekejap buah pantat Kyu yang putih itu memerah. Kyu merengek sebal tapi tak berani protes karena masih merasa takut dengan sikap Siwon sebelumnya.

"Sekarang..." Siwon menjulurkan tiga jarinya yang panjang ke depan mulut Kyu. "Hisap dan jilat sampe basah."

Kyu dengan patuh membuka mulutnya dan membasahi jari-jari Siwon. Saking terlalu menuruti perintah Siwon, air liur Kyu sampai menetes keluar dari mulut ke dagu dan turun ke leher juga dada.

"Cukup, sayang." Siwon menarik jari-jarinya yang sudah basah kuyup kemudian mengarahkannya ke lubang anus Kyu.

Mata Kyu terpaku pada jari Siwon, ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan Siwon lakukan. Siwon mulai memasukkan jarinya dengan perlahan tetapi tidak bisa masuk. Siwon mendelik heran ke Kyu dan ternyata dugaannya benar, Kyu merasa tegang sehingga tanpa sadar ia mengencangkan lubang pantatnya sehingga jari Siwon mengalami kesulitan untuk masuk.

"Kyu, jangan tegang gitu, jariku nggak bisa masuk."

"Terus aku musti gimana?"

"Santai aja, biar lubang kamu kebuka dikit."

Kyu yang percaya dengan ucapan Siwon langsung mencoba untuk rileks, caranya dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, tak memikirkan apa-apa dan mengatur napasnya. Melihat itu, Siwon tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pahanya, bermaksud untuk membantunya merasa rileks dan tenang. Tindakan Kyu pun membuahkan hasil, Siwon melihat lubang pantatnya sedikit membuka, ia pun tidak ingin menyi-nyiakan kesempatan dan memasukkan telunjuknya. Begitu satu ruas jarinya masuk, Kyu langsung memekik kaget, mengakibatkan lubang pantatnya kembali menutup, menjepit jari Siwon.

Merasa khawatir, Siwon pun bertanya, "Sakit?"

Kyu menggigit bibirnya dan merintih. "Sedikit..."

Siwon kembali mengelus paha Kyu. "Coba kamu rileksin badan kamu kayak tadi. Kalo kamu santai, nggak akan sakit." Tentu saja Siwon berbohong, sakitnya tidak akan hilang sama sekali tapi ia tak ingin membuat Kyu ketakutan.

Sekali lagi, Kyu mencoba untuk rileks dan lubang pantatnya membuka kembali, memberikan sedikit ruang bagi Siwon untuk menggerakkan jarinya. Siwon memasukkan telunjuknya hingga ke ruas terakhir kemudian ia diam sesaat, menikmati dinding anus Kyu meremas-remas jarinya. Dahi Kyu mengernyit, hampir membuat kedua alisnya menyatu. Ia tidak merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat, hanya perasaan tidak nyaman dan risih karena ada sesuatu yang menginvasi tubuhnya. Ingin merasakan yang lebih, Siwon mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk dari lubang Kyu, awalnya secara perlahan kemudian mulai cepat dan liar. Siwon tak tahu kenapa tetapi ia menyukai suara-suara becek yang timbul saat jarinya melecehkan lubang sensitif itu, ditambah lagi dengan rintihan dan pekikan yang keluar dari mulut Kyu. Ia juga berpikir kalau satu jari saja terasa begitu ketat dan nikmat, bagaimana rasanya kalau ia memasukkan penisnya? Tak sabar ingin merenggut keperawan Kyu, Siwon pun memasukkan jari tengahnya, melebarkan jalan masuk untuk penisnya yang besar nanti. Merasakan anusnya dibuka secara paksa, mata Kyu membelalak dan ia pun berteriak kencang, kedua kakinya menendang-nendang ke atas. Siwon dengan cekatan langsung menggenggam penis Kyu yang sedari tadi belum tersentuh, memberikan kenikmatan ke rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sehingga keduanya bercampur dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Tak henti-hentinya Kyu merintih penuh kenikmatan sambil mengucapkan "Hyung, hyung, hyung..." dan tiba-tiba ia memekik manis dengan suara tinggi seperti anak perempuan saat Siwon menemukan g-spot miliknya. Suara pekikan Kyu seperti tombol yang secara otomatis memicu hasrat Siwon untuk mempercepat tempo dan memperkuat tenaga sodokannya. Tak lupa Siwon terus menghantamkan kedua jarinya tepat ke titik kenikmatan Kyu dan ia pun langsung berteriak kencang sambil melemparkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke kanan dan kiri. Melihat itu, Siwon menggeram di dekat wajah Kyu, "Dasar perek kecil..."

Saat itu indra pendengar Kyu seperti tak berfungsi lagi karena otak dan tubuhnya sudah terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Siwon memberikan satu sodokan yang begitu keras ke g-spot Kyu dan membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat hingga terangkat dari sofa kemudian ia membenamkan jarinya dan memberi perintah dengan suara yang tegas. "Bilang kalau kamu perek!"

Kyu tak mampu berpikir dan hanya bisa merintih lemah. Siwon sekali lagi memerintah dengan suara yang lebih tegas dari sebelumnya, "Kyuhyun, bilang kalau kamu perek!"

"Nggak mau..." Kyuhyun menggeleng dan air mata mulai menggenang di ujung matanya.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau, nanti jarinya nggak Hyung keluarin, nih!"

Kyu merengek protes dan menggerak-gerakkan pantatnya, berharap jarinya Siwon dapat keluar dari lubangnya tapi tentu saja itu hanya sekedar harapan. Karena tindakan Kyu, Siwon malah semakin membenamkan kedua jarinya walaupun tidak bisa masuk lagi. Air mata Kyu akhirnya menetes dan ia berteriak, "Aaah! Hyung, jangaaan! Aaah!"

"Bilang dulu!" Siwon ikut berteriak dan Kyu semakin keras menangis.

"Iya, aku perek! Aku pereeek!"

Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah Siwon. "Nah, karena kamu perek, Hyung masukin jari lagi, ya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyu, Siwon memasukkan jari ketiganya. Karena merasa tak mampu memberontak lagi, Kyu hanya bisa mendesis menahan rasa sakit yang timbul. Siwon memberikan waktu kepada Kyu untuk terbiasa dan setelah itu ia mulai mengeluarkan lalu memasukkan jari-jarinya dengan perlahan. Berhubung sebentar lagi ia akan memasukkan penisnya, Siwon meregangkan jari-jarinya untuk melebarkan lubang pantat Kyu, walaupun ia yakin nantinya Kyu akan tetap merasa kesakitan. Bukannya sombong, tapi Siwon merasa ukuran penisnya di atas rata-rata, bahkan sejak ia masih kecil. Andaikan ukuran penis mendapat penilaian di sekolah, Siwon yakin dirinya pasti selalu menjadi juara 1.

Setelah merasa pemanasan mereka sudah cukup, Siwon kemudian mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, menerima desahan lega dari Kyu. Siwon mencium bibir Kyu dengan lembut lalu berbisik, "Kita belum selesai, baby."

Kyu menjawab dengan suara berbisik, "Tapi aku capek."

Siwon tertaawa kecil. "Capek? Dari tadi kan kamu nggak ngapa-ngapain? Cuma ngakang, teriak-teriak, sama nangis aja."

Kyu memanyunkan bibirnya untuk entah keberapa kalinya dalam sehari. Habisnya ia merasa hari itu Siwon sangat jahat dan menyebalkan. Siwon tahu Kyu pasti marah, karena itu ia menurunkan wajahnya ke leher Kyu yang ter-expose kemudian menciumi leher dan bahunya. Kyu tak mau menanggapi Siwon dan terus memalingkan wajahnya tapi niat awalnya berubah saat Siwon mulai menghisap dan menggigit satu spot di lehernya. Kyu mengerang kencang dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk menggeliat. "Aaaah, Hyung..."

"Hmm?" Siwon menyahut setengah-setengah, masih sibuk membuat cupang di leher kekasihnya. Tangan yang besar bergerak menuju kedua puting mungil yang sudah melancip. Siwon langsung memain-mainkan putting Kyu dengan mengobel-ngobel, mencubit lalu menarik-nariknya ke atas. Tiba-tiba Siwon tersenyum lebar saat merasakan ada sepasang tangan kecil menjambak rambutnya. "Enak, ya?"

Kyu mendesah, "Enak, Hyuuung."

Siwon lalu membuat jalan setapak yang basah dengan lidahnya, dimulai dari tulang selangka kanannya dan berakhir di mulut Kyu. Mereka berciuman dengan cinta dan gairah yang membara, membuat Kyu meleleh ke dalam kenikmatan itu. Tanpa Kyu sadari, Siwon telah memposisikan penisnya ke lubang pantat Kyu, yang berkat usaha kerasnya, sudah membuka cukup besar. Siwon mulai memasukkan ujung penisnya, menerobos masuk tanpa izin dari sang tuan rumah. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat besar memasuki lubang pantatnya, mata Kyu membelalak lebar. Kyu ingin berteriak tapi Siwon tetap menciumnya, sehingga mau tak mau Kyu harus meneriakkan rasa sakitnya ke dalam mulut Siwon, yang ditelan dengan suka rela olehnya. Saat Kyu sibuk berteriak, Siwon pun tak kalah sibuk menggeram sambil terus berusaha memasukkan seluruh batang kejantanannya. Ia pun mengalami kesulitan karena ternyata lubang Kyu masih terlalu kecil untuk penisnya yang tidak hanya besar tetapi juga panjang.

Akhirnya Siwon membebaskan mulut Kyu tapi ia sudah tak mampu berteriak lagi, yang ia bisa lakukan hanya mengeluarkan suara rintihan yang terdengar putus asa, diiringi dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Tak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa bangganya Siwon terhadap dirinya sendiri karena telah berhasil membuat kekasihnya tunduk dan mati kutu. Setelah melalui perjuangan setengah mati, Siwon berhasil membenamkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam pantat Kyu dan memutuskan untuk diam sejenak, membiarkan kekasihnya menyesuaikan diri. Kedua mata Siwon terpejam dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, menunjukkan bahwa ia begitu menikmati lubang pantat Kyu yang berkontraksi hebat dan Siwon bisa merasakan kejantanannya terhisap sekaligus teremas dengan kencang. "Oooh, Kyu…pantat kamu ketat banget, sih?"

Kyu agak kesulitan untuk menjawab, "Pu-punya…Hyung aja-a…yang kegedean…"

Siwon tersenyum lebar, "Hmm…punya Hyung gede, ya?" kemudian ia mulai bergerak keluar dan masuk dengan kecepatan stabil.

Kyu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menjawab dengan suara tertahan, "He'eh…"

"Kamu suka?" tanyanya lagi.

"He'eh…"

Siwon terus bergerak dan ternyata Kyu ikut bergerak mengikuti irama. Saat Siwon mengeluarkan penisnya, Kyu menjauhkan pantatnya kemudian ketika Siwon menyodok masuk, Kyu menghantamkan pantatnya sehingga ujung penis Siwon bertubrukan dengan dinding prostat Kyu, menciptakan sensasi yang luar biasa enak untuk keduanya. Desahan Kyu yang manis dan desahan Siwon yang berat melebur menjadi satu suara.

"Enak, sayang?" Siwon bertanya.

"Eeenak bangeeet. La-lagi, Hyuuung…" Jawab Kyu dengan mata merem-melek.

Mendengar jawaban yang menggoda itu, Siwon kemudian mencengkeram kedua betis Kyu dan membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi. Kyu memekik kaget lalu Siwon mulai menghantamkan penisnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan secepat kilat. Hebatnya, semua hantaman Siwon mengenai titik kenikmatan Kyu dan membuatnya berteriak sangat kencang secara terus-menerus dan tak ada hentinya. Siwon sudah tak peduli lagi apakah Kyu berteriak karena kesakitan atau keenakan, tapi ia yakin jawabannya adalah jawaban yang kedua karena Kyu tampak larut dalam ekstasi kenikmatan.

Ada sebuah pikiran yang terbesit di dalam kepala Kyu, bahwa sepertinya ia telah menjadi pecandu, tepatnya pecandu penis Siwon. Kyu dapat merasakan betapa keras dan besarnya kejantanan Siwon.

"Enak, Hyung. Enaaak…" Kyu tiba-tiba berkata tanpa disuruh, membuat Siwon terkejut karena pacarnya yang pemalu mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Oh, apanya yang enak, sayang? Kasih tahu Hyung."

Suara Kyu bergetar karena sodokan-sodokan keras dari Siwon. "Puuunya…nngghh…Hyuuung…yang enaaak..."

"Hyung juga suka punya kamu." Setelah itu, Siwon meraih penis milik Kyu yang kelihatan menggemuk seperti mau meledak. Ia menowel-nowel ujung kejantanan Kyu sebelum menggenggamnya dengan erat dan memompanya.

"Aaah…Hyuuung…" Suara Kyu meninggi karena merasa tak tahan.

Dan hanya dengan beberapa pompaan, orgasme Kyu sudah berada di ujung tanduk. "Nnnaaahh! Hyung, mau kelua—"

Tanpa menunggu ucapannya selesai, orgasme Kyu bererupsi, mengeluarkan cairan sperma dan mengenai perut juga dada keduanya. Bahkan ada sedikit yang mengenai dagu Siwon. Siwon tak memperdulikan itu dan terus menambah kecepatan dan tenaga. Kyu yang tenaganya sudah tersedot habis, hanya bisa pasrah dientot oleh pacarnya yang memiliki stamina luar biasa. Sambil menyerang lubang pantat Kyu yang nikmat, Siwon terus mengeluarkan suara desahan, erangan dan geraman. Nama Kyu dan panggilan sayang pun tak lupa disebutkan.

Karena tak ingin mencapai orgasme seorang diri, Siwon berinisiatif untuk membangkitkan penis Kyu yang sudah letoy dengan mengocoknya. Kyu merintih keenakan dan dalam sekejap, penis Kyu kembali mengeras dan berdiri tegak.

Siwon menyeringai, matanya tertuju pada si 'adik' kecil. "Halooo."

Wajah Kyu memerah dan ia merengek malu. "Hyuuung!"

"Hmmm?" Siwon menundukkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Kyu.

Kecupan manis itu berubah dalam sekejap menjadi ciuman liar. Sodokan-sodokan dari penis tangguh Siwon pun ikut menggila. Kali ini suara pekikan Kyu terdengar centil dan bagi Siwon suara-suara itu seperti undangan untuk memperkosa Kyu tanpa ampun. Bagaikan mobil F1, Siwon menginjak gas libidonya hingga yang paling dalam dan serangan penisnya menjadi lebih pendek tetapi sangat brutal dan cepat. Kocokan tangan pada penis mungil Kyu pun mengikuti tempo sodokannya.

"Oh, oh, Kyu! Bentar lagi aku mau keluar!"

"Hhhnggaaah! Hyuuung!"

Siwon bisa merasakan orgasmenya datang dan setelah memberikan 3 sodokan keras ke pantat Kyu, orgasme mereka tiba secara hampir bersamaan. Kyu datang pertama dengan jumlah sperma yang lebih sedikit. Cairan spermanya sekali lagi menghiasi perut dan dada mereka berdua. Kemudian Siwon datang dengan sperma yang begitu kental dan banyak, membanjiri anus Kyu yang sudah tidak perawan.

Dindin anus Kyu berkedut secara dahsyat, memeras tuntas sperma Siwon dari kejantanannya. Saking banyaknya, cairan sperma Siwon menetes keluar dari lubang pantat Kyu. Di sisi lain, Siwon masih menggerakkan penisnya keluar-masuk, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan sisa kenikmatan dari orgasmenya. Setelah puas, Siwon kemudian menghela napas panjang dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang pantat Kyu yang sudah disalahgunakan. Ia lalu menatap ke Kyu dan ternyata ia sudah tertidur dengan pulas, membuat Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Kayaknya perek kecil ini harus dilatih staminanya."


End file.
